


Made With Love

by eexiee



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Comfort Food, Cooking, Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Food, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-03
Updated: 2018-02-03
Packaged: 2019-03-13 04:30:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13562847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eexiee/pseuds/eexiee
Summary: Kyungsoo has a lot of free time, so he decides to use it to cook for his boyfriend Chanyeol.





	Made With Love

**Author's Note:**

> I had an idea the other day where I'd do a fic with recipes in it, kind of like the manga "Kitchen Princess". I don't know if this has been done before but I love cooking and I thought this would make a cute domestic fic. I hope you like it!

It’s a cold day. Earlier, Kyungsoo saw snowflakes - just a few - floating through the sky. It would be nice if it snowed, he thought to himself as he walked home from the market.

He bought a couple of items on a whim - a new broom, some ginger, a bit of ground pork, that packaged seaweed that Chanyeol likes to snack on - and he feels like he’s at least accomplished a little today. Now that his last book was sent over to his editor, Kyungsoo feels like a free man without deadlines or unrealistic expectations.

For the first couple days after the manuscript was sent off, Kyungsoo felt bored. He had so much free time that he didn’t know how to fill. But lately he’s been doing other things, like taking walks, cooking, reading foreign books for inspiration. It’s been nice.

It really would be so lovely if it snowed. Maybe Kyungsoo could try his hand at sketching again.

He gets home and puts his new purchases away, contemplating what he should have for lunch. Rice and eggs should be fine, Kyungsoo’s not that hungry anyway. He’ll wait for Chanyeol to get home to have a big meal.

 

~*~

 

“Ahhhh,” comes Chanyeol’s voice. Kyungsoo hears him taking off his shoes in the entry. “I’m home, Kyungsoo.”

“Welcome home,” Kyungsoo calls from the sitting room. “How was your day?”

“Awful,” Chanyeol complains, dragging himself into the room and sitting on the couch next to Kyungsoo. “They’re all idiots. I don’t know what they think they’re doing, but nobody knows how to do anything! I’m dying. I don’t think I’ll be able to finish the work on time.”

Chanyeol leans on him, letting out a deep sigh. “You always finish on time,” Kyungsoo replies. “Don’t let it worry you.”

“I can’t help it,” Chanyeol whines. “Ah, I’m so tired. It’s so hard.”

Kyungsoo nods, leaning his head on Chanyeol’s. “Want some dinner?” Kyungsoo asks, and Chanyeol sits up, looking at Kyungsoo like a puppy.

“Yes!” he smiles. Kyungsoo nods again with a smile, and gets up to go to the kitchen.

He opens the fridge, browsing his available options for tonight’s dinner. Miso ramen could be nice, he decides, and he does have some pork ready to go.

He has minced shallots and garlic leftover from yesterday, and he minces his new piece of ginger before throwing the three ingredients into the pot with a little sesame oil.

Kyungsoo stirs them gently, waiting for the delicious fragrant aroma to come wafting up to his nose. Ramen is such a comforting food, it’ll be perfect to soothe Chanyeol’s nerves tonight.

Once the base is ready he adds the pork. He’s stirring it as it cooks when Chanyeol ambles into the kitchen too.

“What are you making?” he asks, wrapping his arms around Kyungsoo.

“Miso ramen,” Kyungsoo replies, and Chanyeol lets out a little noise of delight. “Sound good?”

“Sounds great,” Chanyeol replies, giving Kyungsoo a little squeeze. “Smells great already. Do you want beer or tea or water tonight?”

“Tea would be nice,” Kyungsoo responds, smiling at Chanyeol, and Chanyeol grins right back. He starts the kettle and goes digging through their cabinet for the perfect tea leaves for tonight.

Meanwhile, Kyungsoo’s ready to add the bean paste and the miso paste to the pot. He thinks about what to add next when he realizes he’s missing something.

“Ah, I don’t have sesame seeds,” Kyungsoo laments, and Chanyeol, with his head still in the cabinet, replies that it’s fine. Chanyeol finally emerges with some herbal tea and the water has started to boil, so he proceeds to steep the tea in two mugs for them. “Chanyeol, can you get me the bone broth I made out of the fridge?”

“Sure,” Chanyeol says, peeking into the fridge to find the jar of homemade broth. “Here you go.” He hands the jar to Kyungsoo, who opens it and adds it to the pot. He then adds a little sake and some salt (“Sake?” Chanyeol raises his eyebrows. Kyungsoo explains that it’s for taste and he’s not trying to get Chanyeol drunk, but Chanyeol just smirks at Kyungsoo).

“Time for the noodles, right?” Chanyeol asks once Kyungsoo leaves the pot of broth to simmer.

“Not yet,” Kyungsoo responds. “What do you want on top? Egg? Seaweed?”

“Yes to both,” Chanyeol says. “Don’t we have pork too?”

Kyungsoo thinks for a moment and then he recalls. “You’re right, we do have leftovers from earlier this week. It’ll be okay to add, right?”

“We have to use it anyway, may as well make it in something delicious,” Chanyeol says. He hands Kyungsoo the cup of tea. Kyungsoo takes a sip. So warm.

“Hey, we have corn too,” Chanyeol says as he pulls out the leftover pork. “We can put that in too.” He takes out two soft boiled eggs and some corn and sets them on the counter for Kyungsoo to use.

Kyungsoo opens one of the packages of seaweed he bought earlier in the day, handing Chanyeol the rest of the package after removing a few pieces to use in the ramen. He puts the corn and the pork all in one pan - he can’t be bothered to heat them properly today. He knows that he and Chanyeol are both eager to eat.

He starts on the noodles, opening two packages of vacuum-packed noodles. He takes the water from the kettle and pours it into a small pot, waiting for it to boil again.

“So, what did you do today?” Chanyeol asks, holding Kyungsoo’s hand like he often tends to.

“Not too much,” Kyungsoo replies. “I went shopping, took a walk, read more of that book I’ve been reading. It’s been nice.”

“I’m glad you have free time,” Chanyeol tells him sweetly. “You were so stressed during the deadline for the manuscript, and now you’re free.”

“You will be soon, too,” Kyungsoo says, standing up on his tiptoes to peck Chanyeol on the lips. “Get some bowls for me?”

“You got it,” Chanyeol says, grinning that silly grin he always has on his face after Kyungsoo kisses him. He sets out the bowls next to the the stove and it’s not long before the noodles are ready. Kyungsoo doles out the servings and then adds the simmering broth to them. Chanyeol does the honors and tops the ramen with the pork, corn, egg, and seaweed. He carries both bowls back to the sitting room while Kyungsoo brings the tea and some utensils.

Chanyeol takes his first sip of broth, followed by a giant mouthful of everything else, and he smiles at Kyungsoo. “This is delicious. Thank you.”

“I love you,” Kyungsoo says, and Chanyeol smiles so brightly.

“I love you too!” he cries, the tips of his ears red as he turns his focus back to his ramen. Kyungsoo laughs. His boyfriend is too cute - and now, he seems a little more relaxed too. Kyungsoo’s pleased he can cure Chanyeol with a meal.

 

~*~

 

Miso Ramen for 2

Adapted from [Just One Cookbook](https://www.justonecookbook.com/homemade-chashu-miso-ramen/)

Ingredients:

\- 1 tbsp sesame oil  
\- 2 cloves of garlic, minced  
\- 1 inch of ginger, minced  
\- 1 shallot, minced  
\- 1/4lb ground pork  
\- 1 tsp broad bean paste  
\- 3 tbsp miso  
\- (1 tbsp roasted white sesame seeds, ground)  
\- 1 tbsp sake  
\- 4 cups bone broth (pork or chicken)  
\- 1 tsp salt  
\- 2 servings of noodles  
\- corn, seaweed (nori), ramen eggs, pork, or whatever toppings you like

Directions:

1\. Heat shallots, garlic, ginger, and sesame oil over medium heat until fragrant.   
2\. Add the pork, cook at medium high heat until the pork is cooked.  
3\. Add the bean paste and miso.   
4\. Add the sesame seeds, if you have them.   
5\. Add the broth, sake, and salt and pepper.   
6\. Simmer the soup while you prepare the toppings.   
7\. Once the toppings are ready, cook the noodles.  
8\. Add the noodles to the bowl, then the broth, then the toppings, and enjoy. 

**Author's Note:**

> I am hungry.


End file.
